


Ghosts

by misura



Category: Bus Gamer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-14 02:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're all haunted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Atanih88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atanih88/gifts).



They've all got their own ghosts, Kazuo thinks. Some of them are simply more honest about it than others.

Somewhat surprisingly, Toki is probably the one of them who's most honest, most _open_ about what (or rather: who) haunts him. Kazuo doesn't know what it's like to have a brother (he had lots of brothers and sisters at the orphanage, but that's not the same, not really). He doesn't know what it would be like to lose one. _'Hard'_ might cover it. Probably not.

Nobuto is older than the rest of them, not the least bit wiser, and about as easy to get to open up as it would be to make him quit smoking, Kazuo estimates. It's not an addiction; he can stop any time he wants to; it's just that he enjoys a cigarette every now and then.

(There's a package lying on the nighstand, a lighter next to it. Kazuo shakes out a cigarette, picks up the lighter, doesn't use it.)

“Smoking will kill you,” Nobuto says, eyes still closed. To look at him, it would be easy to mistake him for someone still fast asleep. “Don't start.”

“I was just curious what it's like.” Kazuo _is_ curious. There's so many things he doesn't know - about Toki, about Nobuto, about the game they're playing, about the world in general. He wants to experience everything, discover it all. He wants to _live_.

Nobuto opens his eyes. “You're too much like a cat. That curiosity of yours is going to get you killed one day.”

Kazuo laughs a little bit, even if Nobuto's tone and expression are serious.

“As long as I've got you and Toki around, I think I'll be fine.” He means it. They make him feel safe and valued at the same time. His adopted parents make him feel valued, but not safe, not all the time, not anymore. A prison cell might make him feel safe, but not valued.

Toki's eyes are still closed. “I don't stick around with people who don't stay where I left them,” he says.

“I think Toki-boy wants to cuddle.” Nobuto grins, reaches for the pack of cigarettes.

Kazuo is fine with cuddling, actually. Toki is nice and warm, and even if his body is mostly muscle, it still feels nice, wrapped around his own, especially when Nobuto sighs and joins them, instead of going to the balcony for a smoke.

Whatever ghosts may haunt them, Kazuo knows that as long as they stay together, they can keep them all at bay.


End file.
